


【锤基】[音乐制作人Thor X 过气童星Loki]再次出发

by RiaRia77



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRia77/pseuds/RiaRia77
Summary: 这是一个音乐制作人Thor和过气童星现在网红歌手Loki谈恋爱的故事。设定有参考电影《再次出发》，有OOC，有车。





	1. Chapter 1

“My hair is still curly, my eyes are still blue  
why don’t you love me like you used to do?”

台上的黑发男子摇晃着头，到肩的长发随着同一频率摆动，微红的脸颊和迷离的墨绿色眼睛透露着酒精的气息。纤长的手指拨动着琴弦，轻快的节奏随之流动，即使只有吉他独奏，台上那人也沉醉其中。

“What’s that?”Thor猛得一抬头，酒精作用后似乎飘出的灵魂突然回到了身子里。这个声音？Thor跟着音乐节奏摇动，在脑里为这首歌，或许只能称为Raw Demo，编下了整个曲，“It’s gonna be amazing.”

“Thank you, Thank you all!”微醺的黑发男子踉跄地小跑下了台，倒在最近的一个沙发上。

即使台下只有稀稀拉拉的礼貌性掌声，并没有什么人认真在听这位突然冲上台唱歌的男子的歌。

“Hey，我喜欢你的歌，你的声音。”Thor脚下的步子飘忽着，走向那个男子，向他递上了一张名片，“而且你很美。”

“Asgard音乐公司，音乐制作人Thor Odinson。”男子伸出两根手指夹住那张薄薄的名片，不屑地抿嘴一笑，“所以？”

“我想签你，帮你做专辑，帮你开演唱会，捧红你，whatever，没人应该错过你的歌，你会是最棒的艺人。”Thor一下倒在了Loki的身边。

“哈，曾经我也是啊。”男子将名片塞回了Thor胸前的口袋里，“我不感兴趣，星探先生，而且你看起来更像个流浪汉。”

没有修饰的金色长发散落着，沾了污渍的白色T恤和破洞牛仔裤，几天没好好剃的胡子，搭配上浓重的酒味，Thor现在看起来的确是一团糟。

“考虑一下。上面有我的号码，如果你改变主意了，打给我。”Thor慵懒地吐出几个单词，然后便起身走向吧台，再要了一杯威士忌。

Thor Odinson，年轻一代最耀眼的音乐制作人，曾获三届格莱美奖，旗下优秀艺人不计其数。男子Google了名片上这位人物，果然人不可貌相吗。

“你连我叫什么都没问呢。”Loki在Thor的身边坐下，拿过Thor手上的威士忌一饮而尽，“I’m Loki, Mr. Odinson.”

“Loki? 别告诉我，是我想的那个Loki。”Thor招了招手，向酒保再要了一杯酒，“Another, same one please.”

“哪个，儿时红极一时却在变声期失去水准现在已经没有一个人记得的那个Loki Laufeyson？就是你想的那个人，是我，没错。”Loki倚在吧台上，自嘲地笑着，然后又拿过酒保刚放在桌上的威士忌，一口气喝干，流动的液体在Loki的喉颈勾勒出痕迹，红透的脸颊更添一丝动人，“真是惊奇啊你居然还知道这号人物。”

“你从小就很有天赋。而且现在的声音比以前要更好。只要我帮你重新包装，你一定会重回大众视野，比以前还红。”Thor的手突然搭在Loki的肩膀上，转向酒保，再要了两杯伏特加马天尼，他坐在这的十几分钟里，要的每杯酒都被旁边这位先生喝了。

“包装重新上市？你当我是什么，商品吗？”Loki甩开肩膀上那只手，即使脑子已经不太清醒，头也疼得快要裂开了。 

Thor接过两杯酒，伸手递给Loki一杯，“不是的，我是真心喜欢你的歌。”Loki却不予理会，准备站起来准备扭头走人，“Hey，至少喝了这杯酒吧。”

Loki总是很难拒绝关于多喝一杯酒的邀请。

Loki接过Thor的伏特加马天尼，双脚飘忽着站不稳，Thor伸手扶他却准确躲开了，“有缘再见。”Loki将辛辣的酒精灌入喉咙，过于刺激的口感让他忍不住开始咳嗽，Thor拍着Loki的背想让他舒服一点，“I’m fine!”然后Loki就向前栽了下去，还好Thor反应快搂住了他，不然Loki的漂亮脸蛋就该没了。

“You’re not.”Thor无奈地看着眼前这个醉得快失去意识到男子。

“我很好，我没事，”Loki双手勾住Thor的脖子，脸埋进他的肩膀里，“我，我，好困。”

“你家在哪我送你回去。”Thor摇着怀里的这个男人，“Hey？你还醒着吗？”

显然，Loki已经睡过去了。

而早已酒精上脑的Thor也不清楚，自己到底在半醉半醒之间跑到了城市哪个角落的酒吧里。

现在唯一的选择似乎就是附近的主题酒店了。


	2. Chapter 2

于是，凌晨3点，一个半醉的，扛着一个醉倒了的，到了最近的一家小型主题酒店，情趣主题。

“麻烦要两间单人房。”半醉的那位，Thor，有些模糊不清地说着。

“只剩一间房了。”老板盯着电脑屏幕的连续剧，正眼都没有瞧两人一下。

“再，再来一杯，要，白兰地！”Loki开始说起了胡话。

“这样啊，”Thor挠挠头，看了一眼挂在自己肩膀上的Loki，掏出身份证，“那就要一间吧。”

Thor接过房卡和证件，踉踉跄跄地扛着Loki走向房间。

“现在的小年轻，大半夜来我这要两间房，装啥矜持呢。”老板掏出抽屉里的一叠房卡，整理好放了回去。

后面又走进两个人，“要两间单人房。”

“只剩一间房了。”  
·  
·  
“这是8219，不是8216！”Loki抢过Thor手上的房卡，双手环在他的脖子上，头埋进他的肩膀，不停扭动着下身，不经意间，一下有一下没地蹭着Thor的下体，让两人的体温都不断上升着。

Thor转动了门上的9，成了6，“这里是8216没错。”Thor刷开了房门，满眼的桃色冲击着Thor的视线，“Jesus…这…算了。”Thor扒开了Loki的一只手，单手扛着Loki，两人一起倒在心形的床上，一床的玫瑰花瓣被弹了起来，飘向四周。

“这感觉真是很奇怪。”Thor看着桃红装修的情趣主题房，还有怀里的男人。

Loki扯开了胸前的几颗扣子，“怎么这么热啊。”Loki的细汗渐渐渗出，从额头滑过，Thor想起身去拿几张纸，却被Loki压住了左手，只能勉强伸着右手探向床头柜。

摸到了一个小盒子，“Nope”

另一堆小盒子，“NO.”

一个瓶子，“不不不.”

另一堆瓶子，“我的天这里都是些什么啊。”

Thor把桌上的各种用品都扫到了地上，终于摸到了纸巾盒，“Got you.”，Thor抽了几张纸轻轻擦拭着Loki汗水，额头，鼻尖，脸颊，脖颈。

越靠越近，Loki过于精致的五官让Thor一时晃了神，以至Loki突然睁开眼他都没反应过来，“好看吗？”

Thor一惊，往后一退，“好…”

“那你凑近了看。”Loki扯住Thor的衣领，拉向自己，Thor几乎是压在了Loki的身上，两人的距离近到，只要任何一个有些许移动，就会贴在一起。

“太…太近了，失焦…”Thor哑着嗓子说。

四目相对。

“那就别看了。”Loki微微起身，直接吻了上去，却在嘴唇刚触碰到的一瞬间被面前的男人推开了。

“Wait，我是直的。”

“我也是。”

“Never mind.”

一个炙热而深入的吻，两人的舌头相互搅动着，发出暧昧的水声，晶莹的液体从嘴角流出。

但持续不到一分钟，黑发男子便再次倒在了床上，平稳的呼吸和紧闭的双眼，能很明显地看出，他睡着了。

Thor无奈一笑，擦了擦嘴角的口水。  
·  
·  
·  
·  
“发生了什么？”Loki突然坐了起来，发现自己只穿着睡袍，睡袍下一块布料都没有，衣服被扔在一旁的沙发上，身边还有个赤裸半身的男人，What？？？

金发男子揉了揉眼睛，露出一个微笑，“你醒啦。”


	3. Chapter 3

淡粉色的窗帘透过微弱的阳光，不明不暗。

“发生什么事？”Loki惊恐地看着桃色装修的房间，把被子捋得更紧，覆盖住自己除了头以外所有露出来的皮肤。

“你觉得呢。”

声音的主人从浴室里走出来站在床尾，还是赤裸着的，除了被到膝盖长度的浴巾围着的那部分，所有皮肤都暴露在空气里。湿发随意地搭在肩上，发梢的水滴从胸口滑过，然后是腹肌，最后消失在腰间的浴巾上。

有人看呆了。

Loki顺着水滴流动的方向欣赏着眼前这位裸男的健壮身躯，吞了一口口水，完全没有意识到自己现在的样子就是个痴汉。

“Hey，Hey？”裸男本男已经走到了床头，大手在Loki的眼前晃了晃。

Loki猛的一下醒过来，意识到自己完全失态了，尴尬地笑了笑，“没，没事。”内心里已经骂了一万句不能说出口的脏话，对着刚刚痴汉脸的自己骂的，顺带想起了这个金发裸男是谁。

“所以我们…？”Loki抬起眼睛看向Thor。

Thor一笑，摊了摊手，拿起刚刚从酒店洗衣房拿回来的干净衣服，套上t恤盖住了那一道风景线，“没事，也就是你昨天喝醉了不知道家在哪一直乱说胡话我只能带你去酒店但是只有这一间房就一起单纯地睡了一觉，哦，还有你吐了自己一身我帮你洗了澡换了浴袍顺带把你的衣服洗了而已啦。”

我！的！天！

一向自恃千杯不醉，醉了酒品也非常好的Loki现在整个人都是懵的，只想挖个洞钻进去。

“啊，真是…总之谢谢你了。”Loki揉了揉眼睛，掀开被子，绕过旁边的刚拿开浴巾准备穿下身衣服的Thor直接走向浴室。挺大，Loki脑子里一闪而过两个字，然后马上被他甩出脑海，我在想什么啊。

淋浴中。

Loki仔细地把自己身上能看到的部分都看了一遍，嗯，都还是完好如初的，除了那几块不知道什么时候磕到的淤青，确定自己昨天的确是没有干什么，或者说是，被干什么。

Loki收拾好自己的发型和衣着后，已经是半小时后了，走出浴室看到Thor还坐在沙发上，表情严肃地摆弄着手机，似乎是有很重要的事。

“还在？”Loki走到Thor面前。

Thor瞬间绽放出笑容，好像有光一样，照亮了整个房间，“你好啦，我送你吧？我车在楼下。”

“那谢谢你了。”

早晨9点的阳光已是非常刺眼了，来去匆匆的行人和车辆把整条街堵的水泄不通。Thor不耐烦地看了看表，猛摁了几下喇叭，“Damn。”

副驾驶上的Loki偷偷瞄了一眼仿佛自带怒火的Thor，又看向前方，一时间一声都不敢吭。

Thor转头拿出后座一叠唱片，随便抽了一张播了起来，“听听最近有没有什么新鲜的。”

前奏刚过，两人都点点头表示不错，结果歌手刚一开口Thor就把碟换了，Loki摊了摊手。

“一开口就毁了。”

“你不能这样唱啊。”

“这个变调真是‘完美’。”

连续换了n张碟也没有一个好听的，Thor气得直接调成了电台，“你说这音乐公司怎么搞？”

Loki嘴上说着其实有些还是可以的，但是心里想的是，别搞了，完了。

“接下来这首是Facebook新晋男歌手Dagger的最新cover，Perfect，希望早高峰堵着的大家能心情舒缓一些啦。”

“I found a love for me.   
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead.”

清新中带着些许沧桑的歌声传入Thor的耳朵里，那人唱着，缓缓地，唱走了心里的那丝惆怅和郁闷，只剩一丝甜蜜的爱意。

“I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect, I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight.”

一曲终了。

Thor沉浸其中甚至没意识到车流已经开始挪动了，直到Loki拍了拍自己才反应过来，看向前方，“的确是perfect，这才是我需要的歌手。”

Loki讪笑，转头盯着Thor，“听说这个人从来没露过脸呢，万一他是个丑八怪怎么办。”

“音乐是用耳朵，用心的，不是用眼睛的。”Thor微微侧过头看了一眼Loki，“我会找到他的。”

“那，祝你好运咯。我到了，谢谢你送我。”Loki笑着下了车，头也不回，手举过头顶向后招手，“Bye。”

Thor看着Loki离开的背影，“我已经找到了，而且他不丑。”


	4. Chapter 4

-Loki家中

Loki甩下皮鞋直接瘫在软塌塌的墨绿色懒人沙发上，旁边是他平时直播时常用的两把木吉他，一排编曲时用的音乐合成器和电子琴，狭窄的客厅因为这些器材而根本放不下正常大小的沙发和茶几，只有一个小的可怜的边桌在一边，上面还放着一套英式茶具。

最近FB看直播的人越来越多了啊，赞也多了不少。纤长的手指划动着手机屏幕，最上端显示的用户名称是DaggerL，头像是两把交叉摆放的精致小刀，看着满屏夸赞和表白的评论，Loki默默暗爽了一下。

“这个生气脸是怎么回事！说的什么话不喜欢听就摁退出键啊！”

偶尔有一些不友好的评论，即使是非常非常少出现，完美主义者Loki也无法忍受，会悄咪咪地删掉它们然后关掉Facebook干别的去。

Loki卧倒在懒人沙发上，双手枕在头后，抬头看着有些泛黄的天花板，突然很烦躁。这是什么连正经沙发都没有的破地方啊！即使不是出生在名门望族里，书香世家的Loki从小在伦敦过着的也算是养尊处优的精致生活，怎么会沦落到纽约一个五十平米都不到的小房子里憋屈着。

去他妈的音乐梦。

曾经被誉为英国最有未来的音乐神童加全民小男神Loki Laufeyson，如果不是因为在变声期失去了那把嗓音，他现在应该已经是全球闻名的超级巨星了，根本不需要和家人闹翻，更不需要在两个月前放弃在英国的悠闲生活，孤身前往娱乐业最发达，孕育无数巨星的纽约重新开始他的音乐事业。

他也从来没想过一次因为闲的无聊开的FB直播就让他涨了上万的粉丝，此后开的YouTube频道每次放出的翻唱歌也首首点击量过百万，连Instagram偶尔po出的一些毫无意义的拍自己的穿搭或者拍乐器的照片都能有上十万的赞，他甚至从没有露过脸，粉丝都只是因为他的歌声而支持他。  
这是他想要的吗？是，也不是。他想重回大众视野，成功了，现在DaggerL俨然已经是个比较有流量的网红了，偶尔接接广告已经够他比较咸鱼的过专注做音乐的生活了，即使生活质量远远不如以前。但是，他想要的是以Loki Laufeyson的身份重回大众视野，他想要的是证明给当初那些在他低谷期落井下石的人看，他还是最强的那个歌手，他是那个超级巨星。

他想要重新出名，而不是窝在这房子里勉勉强强地过日子。一个想法突然从Loki脑中闪过，昨天的那个，一堆奖项和资金在手的Thor Odinson，说不定他可以帮到我？Loki想着便开始掏胸前的口袋，掏出来的却是一张被洗得融融烂烂的纸片。“Damn，这男人是故意要洗我的衣服的吧。”Loki忍不住大骂，把纸片扔到垃圾桶里，“算了，果然还是要靠自己。”  
-Asgard唱片公司

“今天开会有什么事吗？需要我吗？”匆匆跑上公司的Thor喘着大气倒在了会议桌后面的沙发上，从呼吸中明显的一丝酒气能知道他上来钱刚灌了几口威士忌。

“这是什么味道。”会议桌正位上和其他公司的代表商讨着的执行董事Jane Foster皱眉。

“是汽油，我刚刚给车加了油然后洒在裤脚上了，绝对不是酒味。”Thor无所谓的挠挠头。

这个谎扯的也太烂了，烂得连Jane都懒得去拆穿，现在的汽油怎么可能倒出来啊。

“总之，我们刚刚总结了评论音轨的事。”Jane无奈地看着瘫在沙发上晃着腿的Thor。

Thor突然大笑了出来，“哈哈哈，是的，烂点子，以前是，现在也是，时间并没有改变它的本质。”

会议桌上的几位都尴尬的配合一笑。

“是吗？我们欣赏你的直率，但是我们有不同的想法。”Jane转动椅子避免了与Thor的直视。

“现在音乐发展得很好，前景也很好，我们不需要搞这些所谓评论来限制创新，或许我们就应该跟现在的年轻人一样，在社交网络上出歌，全免费，无限制。音乐也许就应该免费。”Thor起身站到Jane旁边，双手撑着桌子对着全桌人说。

“Wow，作为一个唱片公司领导人，发表这样的言论很是令人担忧。”一位音乐公司代表发了声。

“什么？说出真相吗。”Thor笑着看着那位代表。

Jane伸出手与她握手，“不如我们今天就到这里吧，谢谢你们过来。”

“很高兴见到你，有空常来。”Thor也象征性的握了握手。

等到所有人都走了Thor才开始生气，“让乐队评论自己的音轨，这主意太蠢了Jane，你自己心里清楚，十年前你想都不会这样想。”

“不，我觉得这是一个不错的想法，这能成功。”

“我们需要的是远见，不是噱头。”

Jane把手上的公司计划甩在Thor身上，“我一直在听你的，Odinson先生。不过你要看看吗？你这五年提出的长远计划哪一个成功了？哪一个？”

Thor扭头就准备走出会议室，“再见我的好搭档Jane。”

“回来！我们需要谈谈！”Jane吼住Thor。

“我们没什么好说的。”Thor径直走出会议室，走到员工办公室前就被Jane扯住了，  
声音也越来越大，“总之你他妈不能这样搞，绝对他妈的不可以，这都是垃圾。”

“你现在是要在这里发脾气是吗？”Jane指着一办公室的员工，用力拉住Thor的手臂，“老板。”

“没错，老板，老板就是要在这里发飙，他们都要知道是因为十年前我刚大学毕业，自己在酒吧楼上成立了这个独立唱片公司，他们才有现在的工作！”Thor生气的甩开Jane的手，“是我们改变了唱片行业规则！”

“时代在改变，我们也要改变，你已经融不进去了Thor。”Jane揉了揉手腕，抬头死死盯着Thor。

“我融不进去了？我走可以了吧，我要把这些也带走，这些都是用我挑的我买的。”Thor开始扛墙上的画结果引发了警报，警铃不停响着，他想直接扛走画却横竖拿不走，最后直接扔在一边，“这些都是我的，我下次再来拿！”

最后一场闹剧结束，Thor坐回车上，灌了几口副驾驶上扔着的威士忌，猛踩一脚油门回家睡觉。

谁又知道，表面头衔满满的金牌音乐制作人，纽约最大的唱片公司之一的创始人，现在在公司说话一点用都没有，就是白拿着公司利润和分红过着无所事事的日子。

…

再次醒来已经是晚上7点了，一天没有进食的Thor饿得有点眼睛发白。随便套上一件t恤和牛仔裤就下了楼，走到最近的餐吧，坐在平时最常坐的外场座位，点了一份最常吃的牛肉汉堡套餐和一杯波旁酒，无聊地吃着，看着半落的夕阳，渐明的街灯和往来的路人。

一个熟悉的身影出现在街的那边，错杂的光影勾勒出那人的模样，黑色长发，宽肩窄钥长腿，是昨天的那位。

“Hey Loki！”Thor顿时兴奋了起来，将桌上那杯波旁酒一饮而尽，起身向街对面玩着手机的Loki招着手，“是我啊！Thor！”

Loki猛一抬头，看见一个男人正向自己挥着手，阳光落在他的金发上，耀眼的发着光，但那样子招着手微笑的样子，实在是很像，把主人扔出去的球捡回来后摇着尾巴等待赞赏的拉布拉多。

Loki露出大大的笑容，招了招手，同时内心飘过一万句骂Thor把名片洗坏了的话，不过，这算是缘分吧，虽然名片没了，但本人直接送上门了。

Loki坐在了Thor的对面，“真巧啊，你住这边？”

“对，你家就在前面几个街区吧，今天送你的时候还没发现。”Thor向服务生招手示意，同时看向Loki，“吃过晚饭了吗？”

“吃过了。”Loki扯出一个礼貌的微笑。

Thor递回服务生刚刚拿过来的餐牌，“那龙舌兰可以吗？”

“当然。”

一阵沉默。

“今天过得怎么样。”Thor没话找话讲，想打破由于Loki说话太少而导致的尴尬空气，明明昨天这人喝醉以后话多得都让人头痛。

Loki端起刚上的龙舌兰喝了两小口，实在是不想再像昨天一样喝多了失态。

“练习，编曲，又是平常的一天。”Loki终于多说了几个字，目光看向桌上散落着的钥匙，缠在一起的耳机线和一个不知道是什么的线，Loki指了指那条线，“这是什么？”

“啊，这个是耳机分线器，这样就可以插两个耳机，分享音乐了。”Thor把它和缠绕的耳机线分开递给Loki，“你想试试吗？”

“Why not？”Loki掏出自己的手机和耳机，连上了分线器，“来听听我的私人珍藏歌单。”

“好啊。”

两个人，两杯酒，两幅耳机，同一个歌单的音乐。

流行，摇滚，嘻哈，乡村，甚至古典。

多样性的歌曲让两人都沉浸在音乐世界里，不停地讨论和酒精的作用加热了气氛。

“我们应该在城市里走走。”Thor提议。

“走吧！”

于是他们走着，跑着，跳着，笑着，唱着，搭了观光公交，坐了最后一班地铁，穿过了酒吧，大道，街边公园，像两个没有烦恼的小孩，在五光十色的纽约城里交换着听着对方的歌单，交换着内心深处的想法。

“我喜欢这首歌！”

“这也是我的最爱！”

“我想回到舞台上唱歌，看台下所有人为我尖叫。”

“我想改变公司的运营模式，重新当主导人。”

“我有点想回伦敦了。”

“别走。”

戴着耳机让他们无法听清对方的声音，不停放大说话音量，像吵架一样，断断续续地说着话。

一个人喜欢的音乐里藏着他的性格，他的想法，他的世界观。在Thor和Loki意识到之前，今天晚上，其实已经他们已经深入的了解了最真实的对方了。


	5. Chapter 5

“我知道，你就是Dagger-L。”Thor突然对着Loki大声喊着。

Loki猛地一下扯下了两人的耳机，“你怎么知道的？”

“Hey，听你唱了这么久的歌，我还听不出来吗，”Thor笑着拿回Loki手中的耳机，指尖不经意触碰到对方的掌心，“怎么说我也是个音乐制作人。”

“You know what，我们应该合作一下。”Loki一把抓住Thor的手腕往街对面走去，“就现在。”

在纽约街头听着歌游荡了不知几个小时后，Loki突然提出了让Thor和他一起FB直播的想法，Thor当然也是一口答应了。

两人小跑着回到了Loki的小公寓，在Loki打开门的那一刻Thor才意识到，原来目的地是Loki的家。或者说是小型工作室，麻雀虽小，录音或直播需要的设备基本都有，满满当当塞满了整个客厅，甚至没有留任何位置给一个沙发。

进门后Thor便直接瘫倒在了Loki专用的懒人沙发上，头陷进沙发里，呼吸中充满了Loki的气味。

“那是我的专用！”Loki半倚在墙边，装作生气地指责着Thor的行为。

Thor耸耸肩，不以为意地反击着，“你这里还有能让我坐的地方吗？”

Loki看了看整个客厅，除了电子琴前那张椅子，的确是没有任何可以坐的地方了，“我平时都是自己一个人。”然后便走进卧室拖出了另一张椅子，摆在那张椅子旁边旁边。

Loki坐在电子琴前，拍了拍一旁的椅子示意Thor过来，“过来这吧，我们来开Live。”

Thor不舍地离开了沙发，拿起旁边一把不插电的木吉他坐在Loki身边，调起了音，“你主唱，我帮你和弦兼和声。”

Loki熟练地设置好了放谱子的IPad，两个麦克风和琴，把手机放在支架上，调整角度到只露出脖子以下的半身和前面的琴，打开Facebook按开了直播，往常他基本没有什么跟粉丝互动的环节，都是直接开始唱歌的，而今天却破天荒的来了一段开场白。

“Hello，我是Dagger-L，今天我邀请了我的朋友…”Loki挤眉弄眼想让Thor扯一个名字出来，而Thor半天才反应过来，说了个“Hammer”。

“是的我的朋友Hammer，好了我们开始吧。”Loki直接弹起了某一首歌的前奏，没有与Thor有任何商量，Thor也在几个节拍后加入吉他和弦。

连续唱了六七首都是刚刚他们一起听过的歌，即使是第一次合作，两人的默契却是十足，配合得天衣无缝，Loki直播的点赞分享和评论数都比平时大大增加。

休息时，Loki翻起了直播的评论，底下除了对两人歌声的夸奖，还有很大一部分是在求这位金发大胸的小哥的FB账号的。Loki转头贴着Thor的耳朵，低声说了一句，“看来你人气比我还高呢。”

耳边温热的呼吸让Thor不禁有些痒，缩了缩脖子，同样低声说着，不让手机那头的观众们听见，“那你是不是该谢谢我。”

而Loki却直接扭头对着麦克风说了一句，“最后一首啦。”然后便弹起了琴。

“I found a love, for me. Darling just dive right in, and follow my lead.” Loki清澈的声音穿透了Thor的耳朵，直击他的灵魂深处。他们都还记得，这是Thor听的第一首Loki的歌。而Thor现在还是像第一次听时一样，沉浸其中，直到第二段开始才加入了自己的和音。

“I have faith in what I see,  
now i have met an angle in person,  
and he looks perfect, tonight.”

在Loki唱完最后一句时，Thor情不自禁，在Loki的脸颊上留下了一个轻轻的吻。屏幕那边的人并不知道发生了什么事，只看到Hammer靠近了Dagger，然后Dagger的脖子瞬间红了。其实不仅是脖子，Loki的整个脸，耳朵，耳根子都是红的。

Loki狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，然后摁掉了直播，他以为很狠，其实在Thor看来只是一个奶凶奶凶的小猫，超级可爱。

“你干嘛！”Loki抬手想拿起身后一排小刀中最锋利的那一把，对了，就是因为这一排总是入镜的精致小刀，Loki才取了昵称叫DaggerL，结果手腕却直接被Thor一把捏住，动弹不得。

“Easy，Loki，你是想杀了我吗？”Thor露出不怀好意的坏笑，“不就是一个脸颊吻吗，就当作是你的谢礼了。”

Loki又气又无力反驳，甩开Thor的手走向酒柜，拿出一瓶威士忌和两个杯子，倒了少许后加入两块冰，递给了Thor，“喝一杯？”

Thor接过一口干了，直接拿过了Loki手边那一瓶酒，给自己添上了半杯，晃了晃杯中的液体，“酒要多喝才有意思。”然后给Loki也倒多了半杯，碰杯后开始咕噜咕噜往里灌。两人开始扯一些有的没的聊着，而Thor也不断给自己和Loki续杯，当然Loki其实一直在喝最开始的那半杯，谁会像Thor那样喝酒啊。不一会Thor便喝了大半瓶，开始满脸通红，眼神迷离。

Loki看着眼前似乎很快就会醉倒的男人，心里真的一万个问号，请问这个酒鬼跟刚刚那个能畅谈世界古今音乐，对生活充满热情，唱歌演奏都一流的Thor Odinson是同一个人吗？

然后Thor便自然而然地倒在了旁边那个懒人沙发上，闭着眼睛，最近迷迷糊糊不知道在说些什么，Loki凑过去想听个真切，结果被Thor一把扯了过去，整个人直接压在了Thor的身上。

Loki侧着脸，刚好贴在Thor结实的胸肌上，还可以听见他快速跳动的心跳声，不知怎地Loki脸又再次红了起来，想起身却发现自己已经被Thor的双手紧紧扣在怀里。这时Loki才听清了Thor的话，“Loki别回伦敦，留在这，我帮你出唱片，我帮你开演唱会，我…”

Loki不禁笑了出声，笑这个男人，喝醉了也这么多话，而更多的是，笑他刚认识自己几天便全然相信自己，欣赏自己。紧贴身下这个火热的身躯，让Loki有一些无法思考，到底是走是留呢。

感觉到环住自己的手有一些松开了，Loki便尝试着起身，却被抱得更紧，还有一个不轻不重的吻落在了自己敏感的脖子上。Loki猛地一缩脖子，那个吻便移动向了别处，耳后，耳朵，脸颊，嘴唇。

在Loki反应过来之前，Thor的舌头已经攻入了自己的嘴里，绕着自己的舌头不断打转，吮吸，似乎要吸走他的所有空气。身后的手也不安分地在Loki的背上游走，然后往下滑，落在他的臀上，狠狠地捏了一把。

“ouch.”痛感让Loki忍不住叫了出声，但他整个人还是懵的，随后慢慢感觉到身下有一团又热又硬的东西顶着自己了。Thor不是个直男吗，这是饥不择食了？

Loki用力推开了Thor的脸，留出足够说话的空间，碧绿的双眼直视着对方海蓝的双眼，恍惚之间他仿佛看见了整片海洋，“你在干什么？？不是说你是直男吗？”

“见到你之后就不是了。”Thor双手捧住Loki的脸颊，指间插入他的黑发之中，再次落下了一个更具侵略性的吻，让Loki完全没有抵抗之力。

“其实我一直都不是。”


	6. pwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章pwp没啥剧情 小破车注意 

“Ouch.”过大的动作让两人一下从小小的球形懒人沙发上倒到地上，背部着地的Loki不禁痛得发出叫声。

Thor双手撑在Loki头两侧，Loki双手抵在Thor的胸口，一上一下的姿势让空气中的暧昧更添一分。Thor散落的长发悄悄落进Loki的脖颈上，痒得他不禁用手挠了挠，拨开那些头发，Thor见状不禁笑了出声，露出一排大白牙。

“笑什么笑！”Loki扭过头去一眼不看Thor，双手用力想推开他，身上的那位却一寸也没有往后退，甚至更往前靠了一些。

Thor迷离的眼神从Loki的眼睛，移动到鼻子，最后停在晶莹的嘴唇上，吞了吞口水，喉结随之上下滑动，吐出几个字，“到我公司来，让我签你吧。”

呼出的带着酒味的热气让Loki的耳朵痒痒的，便再次想把Thor往后推，却只能更深切地感受到Thor结实胸肌的形状，脸不自觉地红了起来，“不签！你走开啦。”

“不行啊，必须要签，而且，”Thor用下身的小帐篷顶了顶Loki，头又更靠近了一分，只要轻轻移动就会紧紧贴在一起，“它停不下来了。”然后Thor便不由分说地把Loki的头扭过来直接吻了下去，双手不再撑着两侧，直接把整个体重压在Loki身上，让身下的人快要喘不过气来。

Loki难受得直晃Thor的肩膀，艰难的说出一句，“你他妈是要压死我吗？”Thor直接站了起来，把Loki扛在肩上，走进卧室，扔在今天早上Loki刚换上最爱的墨绿色床单的大床上。

Loki绝望地闭上了眼，单手捂脸，“Shit,我的床单。”

卧室的空气里都充满着清新的气息，就像Loki身上的味道一样，甜甜的却带着一丝辛辣。软绵绵的床垫让Loki整个人都直接陷进去几寸，散开的长发随意地落在床上，几根发丝黏在了嘴角，还有微红的脸颊和优美的身体线条，半躺着且有些衣衫不整的Loki，此时就像是雅典时画作里艳美的男子。

金发男人眯着眼，站在床尾快速除去了身上的所有衣物，所有皮肤都暴露在空气里，包括那正在叫嚣着要出动的Little Thor，直接扑向了床上还穿着全身衣服的那位。

结果Loki却一个翻身下了床，让Thor扑了个空，捋了捋头发走进浴室，轻飘飘地留下一句，“先洗个澡。”

酒精作用下，Thor的眼睛都有些发红，立马起了身，在Loki关上浴室之前撑住了门，跻身进去，“一起。”

还算非常清醒的Loki暗自偷笑着，心里盘算着一会怎么折腾这个酒鬼先生，背对着Thor，扭开浴缸的水龙头试着水温，感到合适后开始除去身上的衣物。

Thor靠在洗手台，眼里的情欲都快溢出来了，却闷着一句话也不说，死死盯着背对自己正在脱衣服的Loki。等到他脱得精光之后，Thor便直接冲上前，从背后紧紧抱住Loki，疯狂的在他的脖颈上留下一个个吻痕，随后又将Loki的头扭向自己，用力吻上他的嘴唇。

身后那又硬又热的东西一直顶在Loki臀肉左右，偶尔滑到臀缝之间，Loki不禁颤抖着弯了弯腿。

Thor一只手握住Loki半硬的性器，上下快速撸动着，另一只手在Loki的上身到处游动着，停留在乳尖，用力捏了下去，让颤颤巍巍的乳头也硬了起来。上下不停地刺激让Loki忍不住发出低声的呻吟，软了腿整个人倚靠在Thor的身上。

不停地撸动很快就让Loki到了释放的时刻，可Thor却一直堵着前端的马眼，迟迟不让他射出来。Loki涨得难受，断断续续呻吟着，“让我……让我射…求你了…”

Thor贴着Loki的耳朵说着，更用力地箍住他的阴茎，“肯不肯签我的公司？”

“签…签…啊…”Thor终于松开了手，浊白色的液体直接射到浴缸边的瓷砖上。Loki腿完全软掉了，如果Thor没有抱住他，怕是已经跪在地上了。

Thor抱起软绵绵的Loki放进浴缸里，自己也坐在了对面。拥挤的单人浴缸并不能让两人舒展开身体，而只能交叠着腿，紧紧贴在一起，。Thor把Loki放在自己腿上，Loki抱着Thor的脖子，头埋在他的肩膀上，而此时Thor火热的性器因为水温变得更烫，硬硬地顶着Loki的小腹。

Thor在手心挤了一些沐浴露，整只手覆在Loki的后穴处，搓揉着在穴口打起了泡，顺着水流，缓缓插入了一根手指。突然被异物入侵的Loki一下叫出了声，狠狠掐了一把Thor的腰，“你干嘛！”

“当然是操你啊。”Thor单手箍住想要逃跑的Loki，把他紧紧抱在怀里，另一只手不断搅动着，让他的后穴渐渐发软，肠肉也蠕动着，吸咬着那根手指。感受到怀里的人放松了下来，Thor便挤入了第二根手指，更加快速抽插了起来，还使坏般地撑开两根手指，让小穴打得更开。

“啊…别…别…痛…”Loki昂起头，难耐地扭动着身子，却把Thor的手指更深地插入自己的身体，好像是在主动让他的手指肏自己一样。

“明明很舒服吧。”回应的只有几声断断续续的放荡呻吟。Thor加入了第三根手指，一阵抽插后，黏滑的液体流了出来，肠道也变得又软又滑。Thor几乎是没有思考地把自己硬到快要爆炸的阴茎抵在了Loki的穴口，让Loki随着重力慢慢把它吃进体内。但Little Thor的尺寸对于Loki来说还是过于大了，龟头刚刚进入小穴就被紧紧吸住，绞得Thor生疼。

Thor再次在Loki的上身落下轻轻重重的吻，牙齿轻轻咬着最令Loki敏感的耳朵，Loki的前端也再次抬起了头，后穴放松得更加扩张了。Thor的性器进入了半截，缓缓开始了抽插，穴口涌出一些液体，又带进去一些水流。

两人互相看不到对方的表情，现在Loki眼眶都红了，不停摇着头，Thor也没有慢下来一点。Loki委屈地咬了Thor的肩膀一口，“不行，疼死了，我会坏掉的。”却一直不停扭动着腰身，往下坐着，将整个阴茎都吃进了后穴里，眼泪也直接落进了浴缸水里。

“我知道你行。”Thor双手扶着Loki的腰，开始往上顶着腰，在水中显然有些困难了，但他异常强壮的身子完全动力十足，抽动着，某一下戳到Loki的敏感点，Loki直接发出了绵长的呻吟声，迷得Thor更加用力地肏进他的身子里。

渐渐有些凉下来的水温让Loki有些发抖，双腿紧紧缠在Thor腰间，Loki咬了一下Thor的耳垂，呼出的热气让Thor浑身酥麻，“出去吧。”Thor几乎是立刻起了身，保持两人相连的状态，抱着Loki走回卧室，顺手还拿了一条浴巾给Loki擦了身子。

这次Loki不可能再像刚刚一样跑了，而是完完全全跟Thor连在一起。

Thor再次开始了身下的动作，两人交合之处不断发出暧昧的水声，同时也不忘握着Loki的性器上下撸动，在数百次的抽插后，两人同时到了高潮，Thor的精液直接射在了Loki的体内，Loki的精液则是沾染在Thor结实的腹肌和可怜的床单上了。

Thor俯身吻上Loki甜甜的嘴唇，想感受一下温柔乡，却被Loki狠狠咬了一口，嘴内涌起血腥味。Thor没有生气，反而更用力地吮吸着Loki的舌头，把嘴里的血腥传递给他。

“你很讨厌。”Loki模糊地吐出几个字。

“你也是。”Thor将Loki翻了个身，又软又湿的穴口挤出了一些浊白色的液体，Thor用力一拍他柔软的臀肉，Loki几乎是立刻感受到自己体内的那物再次硬了起来，更深更用力的抽插取代了一段即将开启的对话。

随后又是不知几轮激烈的性爱。

Loki不知道自己是什么时候被人清洗干净的，他只知道，他最喜欢的墨绿色床单上一片狼藉，被毁了。


	7. Chapter 7

-第二天早晨 

Loki迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，发现自己正在某人的怀里，头抵着一对大胸，还能感受到他呼吸时的起伏。

他跟自己或许会签约的老板睡了。

完蛋。

Loki越想越头疼，想抽离这个不知是好是坏的怀抱，却被身上那双手更紧紧的扣住了。

“嗯？你醒了…？”Thor口中传来不清晰的声音。

Loki拍了拍Thor的背，Thor惺惺地松开了手，半眯着眼睛看着Loki。

“我去洗澡。”Loki拖着沉重的步伐走向浴室，后悔自己昨天拿出了那几瓶威士忌。

Thor头疼得快要裂开了，再次闭上眼睛，刚没过半分钟又猛地一下从床上坐起来，对着浴室大喊一句，“等下去我公司！”

 

等到Loki从浴室出来时，便闻到了伯爵红茶的香味，还有煎培根，牛奶炒蛋和烤得金黄的吐司。

Loki家的厨房是半开放式的，没有独立的饭厅，只是厨房外面有一圈吧台，平时Loki不怎么在家里做饭，所以基本只有喝酒的时候用。

“快过来。”Thor把早餐摆吧台上，擦了擦手走向浴室，“你先吃。”

Loki擦拭着长发，坐在吧台上，脸上不自觉露出微笑，突然感受到了一丝幸福，好像从来没有哪位会在419之后还做早餐呢。不过这个想法很快就消失在他的脑子里了，取而代之的是，还不会自己要负责任吧？

于是，在接下来的早餐时间，和去Thor公司的路上，Loki都没怎么说话，Thor在旁边叽叽喳喳说个没停，那些关于帮他做专辑开音乐会的事，兴奋得不行，Loki也只是偶尔回应几句，他现在一个头两个大。

 

“Loki，我跟Thor需要单独讲几句。”

在试听完Loki的弹唱之后，Jane Foster说出了这句话。

Loki一下子就明白了她的意思，知趣地到走出了办公室，脸上还是一副礼貌的笑容，“Sure.”

“Listen，我听过他的Remix，如果光是做网红歌手已经足够了，但再次出道当原创歌手，我不想冒这个风险，他自己的歌太单调了。”Jane脸上写着不容反驳四个字。

Thor双手搭在Jane肩膀上，难得认真地对着她说，“你听不到他的可能性，我听到了，只要配上乐队，录音室，我就能帮他做出最好的歌！”

“我是听不到，所以等我听到他充满可能性的歌的Demo之后再说吧。”

Thor露出笑容，“所以我需要一个乐队和一个录音棚。”

Jane把Thor的手默默拿开，严肃地摇摇头，“No way.”

“乐队？”

“No.”

“录音棚？便宜的也行。”

“No.万一他没有你说的可能性，钱不是白搭了。”

Thor气得直接起身转头就走，“Never mind！我自己搞定，你等着。”

Jane无奈地一笑，这个人从来没有长大过。

 

看见Thor怒气冲冲地从办公室里走出来，Loki就知道事情多半是黄了，不过也松了一口气，至少自己不算跟上司乱搞了，“It's alright.我也不是非要找你。”

其实Loki是真心的说出这话，没有带一点失望的语气，但在Thor听来却是强颜欢笑，好像一开始就预料到Thor帮不上忙而不带希望。

“不不不，Loki，我要帮你出专辑，还要开音乐会，一定的，我说好了的。”Thor坚定地看着Loki，然后一把抱他入怀，闷得Loki都透不过气来。

“Fine...但是你可不可以先松开我，我要被你勒死了。”Loki拍了几下Thor的背。

Thor不好意思地放开了Loki，然后露出一个谜之自信的笑容，“Sorry. 我先送你回去吧，我还有点事。”

“好。”

 

随后几天，Thor没了动静，完全没有找过Loki，Loki心里都怀疑，是不是Thor已经把自己给忘了，不过他也不在意。

正好一周后，Thor给Loki打了电话，约他到某个大楼的屋顶，语气里都是兴奋，Loki也就一脸懵逼的赴约了。


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Loki!” Thor满脸笑容地向左顾右盼的Loki招着手。

傍晚的日光已经渐暗了，打在Thor身上，逆着光的剪影精致而好看，Loki呆了三秒才反应过来，Loki一脸疑问地看着Thor身后的几个人，乐器和设备，“Hi…This is?”。

“那天之后我就一直在想，我们为什么一定要录音棚呢？”Thor双手搭在Loki的肩膀上，眼神仿佛会发光，“什么混响室，隔音设备，都不重要。我们可以用笔记本电脑，Pro软件，移动麦克风，整个城市就是我们的录音棚!”

Loki眼神里都是满满的怀疑，撇了撇嘴，“Really?”

Thor继续说着，“我们别做什么Demo了，直接做一张专辑！”

Loki突然笑了，“继续说？”

“每首歌我们都去不同的地方录，录遍整个城市，录遍整个夏天，就当作给纽约这个疯狂而美丽的城市的礼物！”Thor越说越兴奋。

“比如，在中央公园的湖心划船。”

“在帝国大厦的顶楼。”

“在时代广场的中央。”

“在曼哈顿，在布鲁克林，在皇后区，Wherever you like！”

“如果我们被抓了怎么办。”

“管他呢，照录！”

Thor突然一下抱住了Loki，很快又松开了手。

“I'm in.” Loki伸出手跟Thor来了个握手，“所以这几位是？”

Thor顺势牵着Loki的手，拉着走向那边的乐队成员。

是粗糙厚实而又温暖的手。

Loki被握住的那一瞬间，很明显地感觉到自己心跳漏了一拍，低头看了一眼两人紧握的手，又侧着头看了一眼身边这个迷人的男人，他知道自己的心已经不在自己这里了。

 

“这是Peter，他是音乐神童，5岁就开始拉小提琴了。Peter，Loki。Loki，Peter。”

“Hi, Peter.” “Hi, Loki. 我很开心……”

在Peter开始他的长篇大论之前就被Thor打断了，只能默默闭了嘴。

“这是Wanda，她在曼哈顿音乐学院享受全额奖学金，她是她们班最棒的大提琴手。”

“Wow, Hi, Wanda” “Hi, Loki.”

然后Thor凑近跟两人耳语，“Listen，我现在没有钱给你们预付费，但是我们可以签合同，等到专辑赚钱了再分给你们？Ok吗？”

两人点点头没有反对。

从旧友当红歌手Tony那免费借来的鼓手Natasha和吉他手Bruce，还有被自己强行拉来的好友钢琴手Steve和贝斯手Bucky。

Thor将乐队的成员一一介绍给了Loki，期间没有松开过他的手，不知道是有心还是无意的，反正Loki已经懵得不知道Thor在说什么了，只是配合地打着招呼。

在Thor松开Loki的手，示意他可以开始和乐队磨合一下准备录歌，Loki才回过神来。

明明是一支新组建的乐队，大家却充满默契，很快进入了状态，开始录制第一首歌。

Thor亲自上手收音控场，指挥着各个声部，他不知道，自己游刃有余的样子，在Loki眼里都充满了魅力。

Loki投入地唱着歌，时不时和Thor相视而笑，他也不知道，自己举手投足的样子，在Thor眼里有多诱人。

直到深夜，大家才结束了第一天的录音，期间不知道收到多少次来自附近居民“能不能安静点不然我报警了”的警告，但每个人都玩得很开心，尤其是Thor。

“I told you it's gonna be fun.”Thor笑着给了Loki一个大大的拥抱，“It works!”

Loki也笑了，用手拍了拍Thor的后背，“Yes, it works.”

 

于是，他们真的录了一个夏天，从6月录到8月，从百老汇到唐人街，从中央公园到布鲁克林大桥，录遍了整个纽约。

最后一次录音是在Thor的家里，结束后大家直接留下开了After Party，Tony也出现了，一起庆祝专辑录音完工。大家基本上都喝得昏昏沉沉，勾肩搭背地陆续地回家去了，只剩Loki一人还比较清醒地站在阳台，爬在栏杆边吹风，心不在焉地欣赏着曼哈顿的夜景。

“结束了呢。”Loki似乎感受到了身后有人靠近，不用说也知道是房子的主人Thor。

Thor手上拿着两杯香槟，递给了Loki一杯，背倚栏杆，用带着些许醉意的语气说，“不用担心，肯定是Masterpiece。（杰作）”

“No doubt。（毫无疑问）”Loki摇晃着手中的香槟，没有看向Thor，而是一直眺望着远方，“但结束了，我跟你…跟乐队的大家，以后都难经常见到了。”

Thor笑着转过身，伸手一把将Loki揽入怀里，“知道你舍不得我…们。”意识到自己失言了之后，Thor干笑了几声掩盖尴尬，毕竟除了上次醉酒后乱性的那一晚，他跟Loki在这两个月里再没有什么更亲密的话语或行为。

“你知道我舍不得…”Thor默默放下了搭在Loki肩膀上的手，却被一双手直接勾上了脖子。

“Stop.”Loki直接吻上了的唇，结束了原本要开启的一段对话。此刻不需要任何话语，一切都不言而喻。

两人夜幕下紧紧相依，相拥而吻。

今夜月色很美。


	9. Chapter 9

-半个月后

“Wow，这张专辑的确很棒。试听的时候我错过了一次，现在我不想再错过一次了。”Jane Foster在听完所有歌曲之后，摘下耳机的第一句话便是夸奖，“还有这些录制花絮照，再加上一些Loki的写真，专辑的照片也足够精彩了。”

Thor露出了一个堪称阳光的笑容，搂了搂身边的Loki，“当然。”

旁边团队里的几位都投来有些异样的目光，Loki微笑一下，顺带把Thor的手从自己的肩膀拿开，“Well，谢谢你喜欢这个作品，不过我想了解一下这个专辑要怎么发售？”

会议桌对面的Sif突然发声，“比如说，一张专辑发售10刀，那么艺人会拿到1刀，一本书一块钱，出版社也是这样分成的。”

Loki皱了皱眉，突然咧开嘴笑了出声，“哈，我说，现在这个专辑我们已经做好了，发售是以数字形式在网络发售，不需要进实体店什么的，宣传也是，我自己再加上口口相传，足够了吧。”Loki抬眼看向了Sif，又扭头与Jane对视，眼神里都是理直气壮，“那么你们为什么要从我的10刀里拿走9刀？”

Thor实在是没憋住笑了出声，“噗哈哈哈。”Jane狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，Thor非常努力地忍笑，但嘴角还是一直疯狂上扬。

Jane镇定地说，“这张专辑无疑是杰作，只不过如果有专业的团队在背后帮忙，正确的宣传，再找一些出名的音乐人Remix几首歌，专辑会更火，你的未来肯定也更好。不过一切都看你怎么选择。”

“那我真的需要慎重考虑了。”Loki起身，整理西装下摆，扣上扣子转身走人，“先走了。”

Thor连忙跟上，不忘向后招手，“拜拜！”

\--------------

-公司外马路

“哈哈哈你完全镇住她们了，”Thor兴奋地勾住Loki的肩膀，“她们一定会签你的，相信我。”

Loki低头踢着地上的小石头，难得地露出欣喜的笑容，“当然。”

“不过你可能需要做出一些让步。”Thor拍了拍Loki的肩。

Loki侧着头看向Thor，又恢复了强硬的那副表情，“Never。”

“哈哈，那也是当然。”

倔强的Loki怎么可能会妥协。

Loki突然停下了脚步，站在Thor对面，“Hey，我觉得我们应该做一系列这样的音乐。”

“什么意思。”

“比如，欧洲系列，伦敦之音，罗马乐章。”

Thor的眼神落在Loki碧绿的眼睛上，“我喜欢这个想法。带上整个乐队，坐火车穿越整个欧洲。”再往下滑到鼻尖，嘴唇，“还有柏林印象，萨尔茨堡…记录？”

“巴黎恋曲…”

Thor结束了这段取名的对话，取而代之的是紧紧的拥抱和忘情的法式热吻。

不知多久后Thor才终于肯松开了紧紧搂住Loki的手，因为再这样继续下去，在大马路上怕是走不了了。

Loki白皙的脸微微泛红，嘴巴也是有些红肿了，从胸前的口袋抽出手帕擦了擦嘴角的液体，“那么，我们过会儿见了。”

Thor本想抓住Loki的手，却被Loki早一步走开了，还没反应过来Loki就跳上了一辆的士，招手跟Thor说再见。

“其实我可以送你回去啊。”被留下的Thor委屈地抓了抓头。

\---------------

现在的Loki需要一些单独的时间思考关于专辑的事，如果Thor在他身边，他想的就只有关于换什么姿势的事了。

自从开始录专辑之后，Loki很少有时间在Facebook上开Live了，频率从以前一周一次降到一个月一次。现在大众对于娱乐变心之快让Loki有些怀疑自己的影响力了，怕太久没出现大家都脱粉了。

「如果我发行专辑的话，大家会支持我吗？」Loki思考了很久以后在Facebook敲下了一行字。

没过几分钟，评论区就刷爆了。

「买买买！男神的专辑当然要买！」  
「啊啊啊露脸吗！好期待Dagger到底长什么样！」  
「怎么可能不买！」  
……等等。

当然也有很多语气很酸的评论，比如「这种网红的水平随便唱唱还行，出专辑怕是销售惨淡哦」这种话，这样的杠精Loki早就见怪不怪了。

大多数评论都是支持的态度。

Loki总算比较放心了，便开开心心地打开直播唱起歌来，期间还非常难得地跟评论里的粉丝，非常亲和地互动起来，点歌，回答问题，甚至像做预告般，还露出了自己的半张脸。

Thor当然没有闲着，自从他知道Dagger-L以来，他便从来没有错过Loki的任何一个直播，经常在评论刷着Dagger我爱你，只不过Loki从来不知道这事罢了。

“只是鼻子嘴巴脸颊大家就疯狂成这样了，如果看到Loki那双能勾走人心的眼睛，该怎么办啊。”Thor无奈地扶额，但不到3秒后，又满眼爱意地痴痴望着屏幕那边正唱着歌的Loki，“但是他又有哪一处是不迷人的呢…没办法了。”

想来想去Thor还是不安心，想到大家很快会看到如此完美的Loki本人，就忍不住想把他更牢地抱在怀里。

「早点休息，Loki。晚安好梦，爱你。」

和每一个晚上一样，Thor会跟Loki聊聊天，在临睡前给Loki发这样一句晚安的话，而Loki都只是回两个字「晚安」。

但今天Loki在回复了晚安之后，又加了一句，「我也爱你」，然后马上把手机扔到一边，红着脸缩成一团，闭上眼睛睡了。

屏幕那边的Thor几乎是在收到信息的一瞬间就从床上弹了起来，绕着屋子跑了好几圈，狂拍了自己很多下脸才停下来，仔细地重复看着那条信息，是「我也爱你」没错。

这是Loki第一次说出我也爱你这句话，如果深究，其实也不是说出。

总之Thor现在已经兴奋地像突然被引燃的烟花，上天了。

好了，这下他反正是没法睡了。

\-----------

“Hey, Thor.”

两天没动静后，Loki敲开了Thor家的门。

“Hey.”

在Thor亲下来把自己所有计划打乱之前，Loki抱着电脑从他挡在门口的手臂下钻进了屋里，坐在沙发上。

Thor无奈地坐在Loki的身边，试探地亲了一口Loki的脸，结果被一掌打开。

Loki打开上传专辑的网站，一脸认真地看着Thor，“我想好了，我不想让你们公司发我的专辑了。”

“可以啊。That's fine.”Thor再次把嘴凑到Loki脸上，刚碰到就被躲开了。

“Fine？我以为你会很不高兴呢。”

“当然可以，这是你自己的唱片。所以你想怎么做？”

Loki指了指电脑屏幕上发行音乐的网站，“我要自己告诉全世界，Loki Laufeyson is back。”

“你确定你要这么做？”Thor直视屏幕，敲打着键盘，把歌上传到网站上，设定好价格，“一整张专辑一美元？”

“是的。”Loki用力点了点头，“收入就跟乐队每个人平分，Peter，Bucky，Steve，Everyone！”

Thor瞄了Loki一眼，“要不两美元。”

毫无意外地，Thor被Loki拍了一下后脑勺，“你这个财迷！一美元就好。”

Thor设置好价格以后，手在鼠标上停着没有按下去，“一美元一本书，按下去就没有回头路了哦，就这样卖了哦。”

“嗯！”Loki用自己的手覆盖在Thor手上，一起按下了发送键。

“OMG,OMG,OMG!”两人兴奋地抱在了一起，看着数据上传完成。

“我要分享到我的社交软件上。”Loki复制链接，打开Twitter输入自己原本已经写好的文字，同步发送到Facebook和Instagram里。

“要让Tony Stark帮忙宣传。”Thor立刻给Tony打了电话，Tony也毫不犹豫地给Loki在Twitter上打call。

“Tony有多少Followers啊？”

“我不知道，大概是所有活着的人吧，每个人都会关注他。”

“哼。”

“结束了。”Thor盖上笔记本电脑，把Loki直接压倒，平躺在沙发上，双手扣住他，不让他动弹。而Loki也没有反抗，难得主动地吻上了Thor，“谢谢你。”

然后顺理成章地滚到了床上。

\---------------

「曾跌入谷底，也必将浴火重生。  
是Dagger-L，  
也是Loki Laufeyson，  
Your stage king is back。  
▶️点击播放专辑Dagger」

配图：专辑封面-Loki手拿双刀交叉面前挡住了脸。

\---------------

“我有一个消息告诉你。”Jane拿着电脑走进Thor的办公室，打开摆在Thor面前，“来自专辑网的。”

“Shit，他自己发了？”Thor装作一脸震惊地看着屏幕上Loki专辑的网站。

“你不知情？”

“完全蒙在鼓里，有意思，卖了多少？”

“真有意思，一天十万张了。”

Thor忍不住笑了，用手摸了摸嘴边的胡子，“Oh...Wow.”

Jane敲了敲桌子，“Tony Stark还发推支持他了。”

Thor装作无辜地撇清关系，摆摆手，“如果Tony发推支持他，肯定是出于欣赏Loki还有他的作品，与我无关！”

但有谁不知道Tony和Thor是多年的好朋友，Jane转身就走，到门口时停下来说了一句，“你可以打包走人了。”

Thor笑着滑动鼠标，看着当时录制时的花絮图，脸上充满自豪，“这是我的男人没错了。”

「Congratulations, Loki.」Thor转发了Loki的Twitter，又掀起更大的一波热潮，俊男美男的CP谁不喜欢。

TBC.

其实故事到这里差不多已经可以结束了，不过私心还想再让他们互动互动，所以还有一章是讲Loki开音乐会然后终于露脸的，可能会开车吧嘿嘿嘿！


	10. 完结篇上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来是想这一章完结的，没想到越写越长，所以分成上下两章了，上是音乐会的准备，下是音乐会。这章大概是Thor被嫌弃的日常hhh。
> 
> 本章涉及铁虫**注意避让 然后还想来个铁虫的番外va~

即使Loki这次非常过分地，没有与公司商量便自己发布了专辑，Jane还是毫不犹豫地签下了他，并承诺给他最好的资源和最好的宣传，当然Thor也没有收拾包袱走人。

因为Loki的未来不容小觑。

这一次小小的利润损失，与以后Loki能带来的商业价值相比，根本不值一提，他愿意留在自己的公司，才是更重要的。

「多年未出现的童星Loki Laufeyson以全新身份Dagger-L重启音乐之路，专辑获多名音乐人赞赏。」

光是这个话题就引爆音乐版新闻了，更别说Thor和Loki推特上有些暧昧的互动，直接点燃了整个娱乐版头条。

而且Loki至今仍未露出自己的整张脸，没人知道他到底长什么样，越是神秘，就越是引人注意。

这一步，其实是Loki设计好的，他就是要留足了悬念，然后一鸣惊人。

\-------------------

“我想好了，我要开一场个人音乐会，就在这个月内，趁现在热度高，不用太大型，容纳一千人左右的场馆差不多了，不然准备时间太长。”

Loki在会议桌前跟Jane商量着，身边的Thor根本没有在听，只是一直专心地在没人看得见的桌子底下把玩着Loki的左手。

明明是个快要30岁的男人了，Thor却还是像个三岁小孩一样一直在Loki身边闹腾。Loki实在不想在开会的时候跟他闹，便直接十指紧扣，让Thor的手不能再动来动去，结果他却得寸进尺，暗暗用手指挠着Loki的手背，另一只空闲的手在手腕处摩挲。

终于，Loki忍无可忍，摔下右手的笔，一掌打在Thor的左手上，“Pia”的一声响起，在搭配上Loki的一句，“Thor你先别动了！”桌上的所有人都投来了迷之微笑，一阵红泛上了Loki的脸，但不到三秒后又恢复正常，继续说着他的计划。

“额…嗯…所以…我说到哪了？啊对，门票的话就免费送吧，到时候在场馆可以销量发售实体专辑，还有一些周边之类的，价格不用高，是纪念品。做出来了别忘记给我一份。”Loki故意扭过头去不看Thor，一本正经地说着，“还有Facebook要全程直播，来不了现场看的粉丝也可以在网上给热度。”

结果Thor直接伸着脖子，从背后靠近Loki的脸，Loki听似生气地吼了一句“Thor！”，可在Thor听起来就是娇嗔，让他忍不住想继续烦着Loki。

会议桌对面的Jane,Sif和Darcy表示真的没眼看这对小情侣的打情骂俏。

“这样的活动可以帮你迅速再次提高曝光度，盈利不是重点，刚刚说的都可以。宣传的话，就用你自己的账号在社交软件上宣传足够了。还有什么别的想法吗？”Jane现在只想快点结束这个会议，在她眼睛被闪瞎之前。

“应该没有了，等我想到再告诉你。”Loki话音刚落，对面的人就起身收拾资料，Thor就在大家抬头准备走人的时刻，不偏不倚地在Loki的唇上落下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

“Oh God，以后Loki开会，Thor你不准跟来！”Jane甩下一句话，三人都绝望地捂脸，小跑离开了会议室，嘴里默默喷着垃圾话。

“Thor你再闹腾以后来公司我都不见你了！”Loki气鼓鼓地站起来，居高临下地看着满脸笑意的Thor，结果被Thor一把拉过来，直接坐在了他的腿上。

Thor从背后紧紧抱着Loki，双手环着Loki的腹钥，头埋在他的长发之间，用力呼吸着他清新却能摄魂的味道，“你不见我，还想见谁。”

“反正不见你！”Loki赌气地不停扭动着下身想再离开Thor的怀抱，却被箍得动弹不得。

Thor贴在Loki耳边低声说着，“如果你想在会议室来点刺激的，你就继续动吧。”

“流氓！”Loki清楚地感受到屁股下，某人渐渐变热变硬的那物，然后很怂蛋地停下了动作，“你松开我，不然真的回不去了。”

Thor只好默默松开了手，Loki起身一脚把他连人带滑椅踢开好远，头也不回地走出会议室，留下一句“你自己冷静一下再出来。”

Thor无奈地摇摇头，尴尬地坐在会议室角落冷却技能。

\-----------------------

Dagger-L：

「9月14日，纽约。  
Come and listen to me.  
链接:免费获取音乐会入场门票」

\------------------------

一天后，Loki在推特上发布了自己即将在纽约开小型音乐会的消息。

推文刚发出去不到3分钟，一千张门票就被一扫而空了，意料之中。

现在已经是八月底了，留给乐队的准备时间只有不到半个月，不过以他们的默契来说，表演专辑里的十首歌根本不在话下，基本不需要排练就可以直接上台了，不过一些重新编排的翻唱歌曲就需要花点时间了。

\------------------------

Loki早已搬来跟Thor一起住了，毕竟之前的房子小得太憋屈了。他只把自己的生活必备品搬过来了，没带特别多东西，但是他的吉他和键盘还有混音器等等，肯定是都搬到Thor家里了的，现在霸占了整间客房，床都搬走了就为了给Loki的乐器们腾位置。

而Thor却对Loki客厅里的懒人沙发有一种谜之喜爱，非要把它搬到自己家来，为此被Loki骂了很久，这样一来Loki的客厅里就连个坐的地方都没有了。

不过Thor心甘情愿，因为这是他们第一次真正接吻的地方，而且他有事没事就要把Loki摁在这沙发上酱酱酿酿，美其名曰回味第一次。

“Tony刚刚发信息跟我说，他可以当你音乐会的嘉宾。”Thor瘫在懒人沙发上，看了一眼客厅那头正在认真练琴的Loki，晃了晃手中的手机，“你们俩可以一起合唱一首。”

Loki微微抬起头，一脸傲娇地撩了一下耳边的头发，“Well,如果他非要来，我也不好拒绝。”明明早在之前专辑录制结束的Party上，Loki就跟Tony不停斗嘴，结果成了好朋友，还一直非要装作反感他的样子。

Thor一眼就看穿了Loki的那点小傲娇，装模作样地拆台说，“如果你不想让他来，我就不让他别来了，反正你讨厌人家。”

“Hey!你知道我不是这个意思。”Loki狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，嘴里还不停嘟囔着，“我还想看他怎么去追那个小屁孩Peter呢。”

“哈哈哈！我开玩笑的。Peter？他要追Peter？”Thor看着Loki气急败坏的样子，忍不住笑了出声，“对了，准备出门吧，要去排练了。”

“哼！”Loki随手抄起旁边的一个玩偶扔向Thor，准确无误地砸在Thor的头上。

“痛…”

“不痛我干嘛打你！”

\----------------------

乐队紧锣密鼓地排练了半个月，音乐会的每一个细节Loki都亲力亲为，小到服装道具，大到灯光、舞台效果、选歌，都有Loki本人的意见在内。他这次不仅要表演自己的新歌，还有一些以前很火的翻唱歌曲，当然少不了跟Tony的合唱。

今天是最后一次正式彩排了，大家都在舞台前后来来去去，记住自己的位置和上下台时间。

“Hi! Everyone.”

Tony Stark穿着一套酒红色的休闲西装，内搭一件白色T恤，当他扭着腰肢走上舞台时，所有的灯光都好像暗了，没有他十分之一的耀眼。

Tony摘下深蓝镜片的墨镜，会发光的眼睛扫视着台上的每一个人，最后停在了Peter的身上。

“Tony你来啦！”Thor快步走上前跟Tony交换了一个拥抱。

Tony向舞台中央的Loki招了招手，目光又再次落回角落里的Peter身上，“Hi, Peter.”

“M...Mr.Stark? What...What are you doing here...?”Peter呆呆地看着眼前这位超级巨星，好像被定格住了一样。

其实这不是他们的第一次见面了，但上一次见面，Peter连话都不敢跟他说一句，只是在角落里偷偷看着Tony和别人攀谈。

Peter以为Tony根本不认识他。

“Thor和Loki没告诉你们吗，我要来当嘉宾啊。”Tony笑着走到钢琴前的Loki身边坐下，搂了一下他的肩膀，“我的好友开音乐会，我怎么能不来支持呢。”

Loki侧过头，在Tony耳边低声说了一句，“因为Peter那小子才来的吧，他已经看你看呆了。”

Tony笑了笑，“当然是因为你才来的，My friend.”目光却一直没有离开过Peter。

“松开松开，旁边那个站麦才是你的位置。”Thor强行从两人中间钻入，把Tony拉到一边去，自己搂着Loki坐在钢琴凳上。

结果换来了Loki的嫌弃，“这醋你也吃？松开松开，台下才是你的位置。”

Thor只好一脸委屈地走下舞台，安排着把旁边的乐队先撤下，场上只剩Loki和Tony，还有一架钢琴和一个站麦。

“Mr.Stark真好看啊…”身边的Peter如是说道。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！
> 
> 其实故事还可以继续展开，不过我想就停在这里啦，娱乐圈的故事，一是自己不太爱写，二是怕写不好把前面毁了。不过番外应该是会有的，锤基的车车还有铁虫的小故事，敬请期待吧~！
> 
> 接下来就主要更新盾冬和锤基的校园文了，锤基的沙漠文看缘分更新吧hhh。
> 
> 开心。

全场灯暗，一束亮光投在舞台的正中央，一架钢琴和一个人，从舞台下缓缓升起，安静得没有一点声响。

那人戴着青铜色的假面面具，只露半脸，精致打理过的黑发垂在肩膀上，身穿白衬衫，白色小马甲，黑色燕尾服外套，佩戴黑色领结，非常正经的装扮，给足了台下观众最大的尊重。

尖叫声充满了整个场馆。

“Loki! Loki! Loki! ”

当然，直播的评论也被刷爆了。

Loki将食指放在嘴唇上，“Hush..”

换来的是更大声的尖叫。

手落在琴键那一刻，动人乐声和歌声便随之流动，台下观众就开始跟着摆动荧光棒。

单人弹唱一曲终了，Loki身后升起乐队众人，吉他、贝斯、键盘、架子鼓、大小提琴，随着不同乐器还有灯光效果的加入，舞台愈发精彩。

几首情歌过后，Loki一反平常风格，唱起了偏摇滚的歌。

Loki背起一旁的电吉他，走到舞台中央的站麦前，整理好衣服后，侧身向旁边的鼓手Natasha眨了个眼，示意可以开始了。

电吉他加燕尾服，充满冲突却又异常和谐的搭配，台下的尖叫已经到了至高分贝，其中当然少不了在后台忍不住尖叫的Thor本人的贡献。

三首歌下来，气氛已经被推上了最高潮。

“It's time now.”连唱了7首歌的Loki开口说了今晚的第一句话，马上尖叫声就跟着来了。

Loki将电吉他拿下，放在一旁的架子上，舞台上的灯光慢慢暗了下去。

他低头摘下了面具丢到一边，捋了捋头发，聚光灯在这一刻打在了他的身上，全场再次尖叫，Facebook直播也在这时被刷得卡到瘫痪。

“Hi, I'm Loki, Loki Laufeyson.”

Loki昂着头，微笑着接受着来自四面八方的爱意，不知怎么地，台下看着这一幕的Thor竟然一下子没忍住，掉了两滴眼泪，不过立马就被他抹掉，假装什么都没有发生了。

“终于看到我的样子了，你们有没有失望，失望也没办法，你也不能走，乖乖在这里听我唱歌。”

台下一阵笑声，Loki也非常配合地做出一个看似很抱歉的表情。

Loki顺手扯开了领结，工作人员上台帮他脱下燕尾服外套和马甲，换上一件长度及腰线的黑色小西装，白色衬衫扣子解开了两颗，细长的脖颈系上一条墨绿色的丝巾，若隐若现的白皙皮肤格外引人注目。

咕咚喝下几口水后，Loki又继续说着，“其实我等这一天很久了，回到舞台上。算了算，我上一次在这么多人面前唱歌，大概是我12岁的时候了，已经是15年前的事了。当时的我也是人气很高的…”

环视整个场馆，摇晃的白色荧光棒像银河一样流动，曾经他也是万众瞩目的，最亮的那一颗星，但时过境迁了。Loki低头虚叹一口气，转念又抬头自信一笑，“算了不说这些。我现在在这，这才是最重要的. Welcome your stage king now.”

“Loki! Loki! Loki! ”

持续了将近一分钟的尖叫后，Loki抽出站麦上的麦克风，再次唱起了节奏极强的歌，期间他还即兴跳了一小段舞，高挑的身材和完美的曲线，引得欢呼声连连。

三首歌后Loki小跑从侧面下了舞台，到后台补妆，换一身衣服。

与此同时，升降台再次升起，不过这次出现的是巨星Tony Stark。

“Hey Guys. I'm Tony Stark.”

Tony身穿深蓝色西装套装，没打领带，衬衣扣子开了两颗，小胡子和头发经过精心修剪和打理。

又是不停地尖叫。

Tony独唱一首歌之后，在第二首歌的中途，换了一身全白的Loki和钢琴一起再次登场了。白T白裤搭白色毛呢大衣，明明是天使般的装扮，他身上唯一的装饰品却是大衣上一个匕首造型的银白色镶钻胸针，让这个天使带了一丝恶魔的气息。

“Thanks bro.”Loki给Tony一个wink，这个小动作正好被台下的Thor分毫不差地捕捉到了，现在正气得直跺脚。

“You're very welcome.”

Tony走向钢琴，坐在Loki身边，靠着他肩膀继续唱着情歌，不时还向旁边乐队里专注拉着小提琴的Peter眨眼，虽然不解风情的小呆瓜Peter以为Tony只是眼睛痒而已。

随后Tony和Loki来了一段四手联弹，Thor看着他们的亲密互动，已经做好了等下痛扁Tony一顿的心理准备。也只是心理准备，因为这是不可能发生的，如果他敢动Tony，他绝对会被Tony身边十个保镖轮着揍的。

Tony在曲终之后就把主场交回给了Loki，在大家的不舍中退了场。

Thor拍了拍走到后台的Tony的后背，非常用力的那一种，“谢谢你来支持，吾友Tony。”然后又大力拍了几下。

Tony直接翻了一个大白眼，“这都能吃醋？我对你的小鹿斑比没兴趣！”

“你看Peter拉小提琴的样子多好看。”Thor笑嘻嘻指着舞台那边的Peter，转移话题。

“我知道，不用你讲。等下结束了开庆功宴，酒店我都订好了，地址让我助理发给你了，所有人都来。”Tony目不转睛地盯着台上演奏中的男孩，完全无视了主角Loki。

“好的好的。”

音乐会已经进行了一个多小时了，Loki衣服换了好几套，差不多也到了要结束的时候了。

“感谢我的乐队，钢琴Steve、贝斯Bucky、吉他Bruce、鼓手Natasha、小提琴Peter、大提琴Wanda，给他们一点掌声和尖叫声！”Loki走到每个人身边，向观众们一一介绍，“还有感谢我的公司Asgard Music，最重要的是，感谢我的制作人兼老板Thor！快上来！”

Loki微笑向舞台侧面的Thor一直招手示意，Thor却害羞摇头，最后被身边的工作人员推上舞台，才硬着头皮走到Loki身边。

“我要特别感谢他，没有这个固执的傻子，今天你们也不会在这里见到我。”Loki吧唧在Thor脸上亲了一口，台下的尖叫已经要响彻云霄了，Thor的脸马上就红了，呆呆地点着头，“嗯…嗯…对…”

“最后是今天的特别曲目，原本没打算唱的。Two guitars please.”Loki示意工作人员拿两把吉他上台，“其实现在演出时间已经超时了，但是就这样超给你们吧。”

布置好舞台后，Loki独自弹起了歌曲前奏，Thor一下就知道了他的意思。

是那首Perfect，他们第一次一起唱的歌。

“I found a love, for me.   
Darling just dive right in,   
and follow my lead.” 

……

“I found a man,   
stronger than anyone I know,  
He shares my dream,  
I hope that someday  
We'll share our home.”

……

“I have faith in what I see,  
now i have met an angle in person,  
and he looks perfect.  
I don't deserve this,  
you look perfect tonight.”

Loki主唱，Thor和声，Loki弹主旋，Thor弹和弦，两人投入而默契的合作让人完全看不够。但终究是结束了，升降台缓缓下降，Loki和Thor一起在全场不舍地尖叫声中离去。

“谢谢你们！下次见！”Loki手举过头顶，挥着手直到观众完全看不见自己。

“You're the best.”刚一到后台，Thor就捧住Loki的脸，疯狂地吻了下去，完全不顾旁边还有多少人，更听不见外面粉丝的呐喊“encore”。

“Again？”工作人员们默默选择了无视，继续做着自己该做的事。

“Wait，你们要快点走了！”Sif无奈地站在两人旁边，“在粉丝和狗仔把这里堵住之前！”

Loki用力推开Thor的脸，锤了锤自己酸涩的腰，又双手勾住Thor的脖子，整个人挂在他身上，“我可懒得再返场了，累死了，快走吧。”刚才的亲和面孔早就不知道丢哪去了。

Thor宠溺地公主抱起耍赖的小男孩，脚步轻快地走向电梯，坐上前往酒店Party的车。

\----------------------

在去往酒店的路上，Loki一直侧躺在Thor大腿上闭着眼睛，好像全身的力气都被抽光了。

“各大网站的新闻版已经被刷爆了！”前座的Sif兴奋地刷着手机，“现在热门第一的新闻就是你！”

「Loki Laufeyson回归首秀，千人音乐会坐无缺席，网络直播数创年度新高。」

“That's nice.”Loki的头在Thor腿上蹭了蹭，没有睁开眼睛，Thor轻轻摸着他的长发，像在安抚一只疲倦的小猫。

Sif继续念着推文。

「歌手Loki Laufeyson重回舞台，神秘男友Thor Odinson现身舞台，亲密互动引尖叫不停。」

“Well，或许说是你们。”因为她搜索Loki显示的文章，几乎每一个标题里都有Thor。

“哈哈！”Thor笑了出声，心里被一种虚荣感满足，现在全世界都知道Loki是自己的了，虽然立马就听到怀中人的闷哼。

Loki突然坐起身，抢过Sif的手机，“我看看！”

「真爱还是潜规则？童星Loki Laufeyson重回娱乐圈，恋上公司创始人Thor Odinson，音乐会上大胆示爱。」

“什么潜规则啊！我哪有示爱！”Loki不服气地滑动手机屏幕，翻了一会便把手机扔到Thor身上，“看着就来气。”

Thor一愣，拿起手机看了看，几乎都是类似的内容，默默递回给Sif，“不看不看。”

Loki再次躺到了Thor腿上，嘴巴还气鼓鼓地嘟着，不一会儿就睡了过去。

Thor低头看着Loki睡梦中温顺的样子，仿佛见到了天使，只属于自己的天使。

END


	12. 番外1[pwp]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全是车 全是车 全是车！  
> 跟前面剧情没什么关系！只想开车！  
> 警告：有玩具，手铐，蒙眼。注意避让。

当Loki睁开眼发现自己被扔在一张铺满玫瑰花瓣的红色爱心形床上的时候，他的内心是绝望的。

“还记得这里吗？”Thor站在床边，叉着腰，一脸不正经，看着他的盘中餐躺在床上扭动着下身，满脸绯红，“房号是8216，不是8219哦。”

今天是Thor和Loki认识的一周年，Thor说要给Loki一个惊喜，于是蒙上了他的眼睛，把他带到了他们第一次睡在一起的地方，曼哈顿某个小巷子里的情趣酒店。

Loki想起自己当时醉的不成样子，趴在房门上不肯进屋，非说这不是他们开的那间房的样子，脸更红了，抄起手边一个爱心抱枕就往Thor头上扔。

“为什么要来这里！”Loki坐起身，气鼓鼓地捏起几片床上的花瓣扔到一边去，“这个装修真是让人受不了。”

Thor俯身，双手撑在Loki两侧，不断向他贴近，最后停在他的耳边，轻轻呼出一句，“可是，这是我们第一次，一起睡的地方。”

随后笑着将手中遥控器按钮往上推了两个档，身下人便不自觉发出低声的呻吟，断断续续。

“让我看看这里有些什么，印象中这可是存货满满。”Thor轻吻了一下Loki的脸颊，便翻身到一边，翻找着床头柜里的各种情趣玩具，还有不同形状味道的套子和润滑剂。

Loki刚想把Thor扯回来，就被他反手用情趣手铐，锁在了床头，只听见他欠打的语气，“嘿，别着急嘛宝贝。”然后另一只手也被铐住了。

“你想干嘛啊Thor。”双手无法动弹的Loki气愤地用脚狠狠踹了Thor一脚，一动却让屁股里跳动的那玩意更深了，震动着碾压他的敏感点，他无法控制地发出呻吟声，又用脚勾住旁边的Thor，“别看了，快过来！”

Thor笑嘻嘻地扯下Loki的领带，绑在他的眼睛上，“马上。”

失去视觉让Loki的触觉更加敏感，他看不见身上的男子正在做什么，只能感受到自己的衬衫被暴力地扯开了所有纽扣，裤子也早已被褪下，现在赤裸地暴露在空气中。

“你快…快点进来…啊…”

吻不停落下，从Loki的耳朵、脸颊、嘴唇、脖子，一直滑到了娇嫩而敏感的乳头。

Thor用力吮吸着Loki的左边乳头，右手不停揉搓着右边，乳珠便颤颤巍巍地立起来，变得又硬又挺。

“别急。”

“啊…快点…”

Loki的感官仿佛被十倍放大，屁股里跳动的东西瘙痒难忍，前端肿胀的欲望顶在Thor结实的腹肌上，他现在只想伸手抚慰自己，却无法动手。

“Thor…啊…前面…帮我…嗯…”Loki已经难以完整地说出语句，每个字都充满了情欲的气味。

Thor却没有理会Loki，伸手探向Loki早已湿得一塌糊涂的后穴，一下扯出跳蛋，直接插入两根手指，快速搅动着，“我要你被我肏到高潮。”

身下暧昧的水声此刻在Loki耳里显得愈发大声，却也无暇顾及，“呃…啊…不够…你快进来…”

Thor不知何时拿来了一个仿真阳器，打开震动插入Loki的后穴，不停抽插着。随后又另外拿来一杯冰，嘴上含了一块，一下轻一下重地，在Loki的身子上来回游走。

“好痒…好痒啊…”对凉丝丝的冰块格外敏感的Loki，现在想挠却做不到，只能嘴上斥责，“停下来！不要这个，Thor…啊…”汗水顺着Loki脸颊不断往下掉，几撮发丝粘在嘴角。

迷乱的快感早已冲昏了Loki的脑袋，甚至没有意识到，按摩棒已经被替换成Thor巨大的性器，并一下毫不留情地顶入了自己的身体。

“啊…痛！”

Loki绵长的一声呻吟很快随着Thor身体大力的运动而被击成碎片，成了断续的轻喘。

“宝贝，你真紧，放松。”Thor抬起Loki的左腿架在自己肩膀上，让自己的性器进入得更深，“你太棒了。”

Thor快速地在Loki身体里动作，在碾过某处时Loki发出了惊呼，不停扭动腰肢让Thor停下。

但是Thor当然清楚那是Loki的敏感点，他早已对Loki的身子熟悉得不行了，便更用力撞向那处，“我知道你想要。”

数百下抽插后，Loki已无法忍受，前端射出浊白的液体，沾染在Thor的腹肌上，Thor也在此时射出，温热的精液充满了Loki的后穴，两人同时到达了最高峰。

“松…开我吧…”高潮后的Loki有气无力地说着，双脚挂在Thor的腰上。

Thor扯开Loki眼前的领带，还用手捂着他的眼睛，让他慢慢适应周围的光亮。

Loki晃晃自己被挂住的手，手铐碰撞着铁栏，发出砰砰的响声，“这个呢。”

“好好好。”Thor用钥匙解开了手铐。

而Loki在获得自由的那一刻，立马起身抱住了Thor，翻身把他压在身下，甩了甩手中的手铐，“该我了！”

期间两人的身体没有分开过，一直保持连接着的状态。

很快Loki便感受到自己体内的阴茎再次肿胀了起来，还没来得及逃就被Thor拉住，死死摁在身上，手上的手铐早已不翼而飞。

“No Way！”Thor向上用力顶了几下，骑在自己身上的那人感觉自己一下被贯穿了，气得狂锤了几下Thor的胸口。

“你好讨厌！出去！”Loki嘴上不停说着脏话，身体却非诚实，肠道收缩着像欢迎似的不停吮吸Thor粗大阴茎的每一处，肠液也一阵阵涌出。

Thor直起身来吻住Loki，舌头不安分地缠绕着另一个舌头，双手托着Loki白嫩的屁股运动，偶尔还用力捏几下。

Loki的手在Thor背上不停抓着，留下不知多少抓痕，借此分担出过多的快感。

不知多久后Thor才再次带着Loki一同走到高潮。

后来，一直被压制的某位当红歌手也成功地把自己的老板铐在了浴室的水管边，来了一次。

在这个回忆过去的夜晚里，两人不知做了多少次，换了多少姿势，从床上滚到沙发再滚到浴室，酒店提供的情趣玩具也物尽其用。

最后两人一致决定，以后每年这一天都要来这家酒店重温经典，并且下单了一堆同款玩具，放在家里好好研究。

End.


End file.
